godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Ma Bo-Ra
- Post Ragnarok= - Originally= }} |gender = Female |occupation = G.O.H Participant |debut = Chapter 69 |affiliation = Kyungsamnamdo Team (Formerly) Balhae |style =Jeet Kun Do Northern ITF Taekwondo (Imitative) |species = Human |age = 17 34 (17 years after RagnarÖk) |level = 12 |weapon = Tiny Dragon's Nunchuks (National Treasure)|status = Alive|charyeok = None}} Ma Bo-Ra is a participant of God Of High School Tournament. She is a member of Kyungsamnamdo Team. 17 years after the RagnarÖk, she become a member of Anti-Government Organization Balhae. Appearance Ma Bo-Ra is a tall, blue-eyed young woman with light-brown hair that is wrapped into two buns on the left and right sides of her head. Her lips are always pursed in a kissing fashion and her cheeks have a light blush on them. She wears a yellow jumpsuit, based off of the one Bruce Lee wore in the "Game of Death" film, which shows off her curvaceous figure and large bust. Seventeen years after the events of RagnarÖk, her hair lengthened and she replace her blue choker with a purple one. Personality Ma Bo Ra has a very happy and immature personality demonstrated by her decision to go hunting during her team's match because she was bored. She has a tendency to go through a slideshow in her head about no matter how difficult things get for her she won't cry because she "has lots of friends." When Ma Bo Ra fights she is shown to be sadistic and violent, while still maintaining her carefree attitude, referring to the process of beating her opponents as making them cuter. During her confrontation with Han Dae-Wi she develops a crush on him because of his strength and cool nature, going as far as to kiss him during the fight. Bo-Ra shows that she cares a great deal about Han Dae Wi's well-being shown by how she demanded to find doctor for him when he was injured and told him she was worried that he died after he recovered. Plot Abilities Ma Bo-Ra is a strong fighter and was able to defeat Jim Pum-Gwang and later even overpower Han Dae-Wi. She is also strong enough to make a hole in the wall with a kick. Superhuman Endurance: Ma Bo-Ra has shown remarkable endurance and stamina. Several times she has received massive injuries from opponents only to continue fighting despite pain and fatigue. Superhuman Agility: Due to the natural strengthening of her body from training she has superhuman agility. She is agile enough move any any position as he sees fit. She has shown the ability to effortlessly flip and jump around a fight using most surfaces to his advantage. She has enough flexibility to extend her leg up 180 degrees for her Northern ITF Front Kick. Superhuman Strength: Ma Bo-Ra has shown strength numerous times throughout the series during many fights. After the taboo was lifted on humans, she was strong enough to topple Nephilim singlehandedly, through the strength of her kicks. Superhuman Speed: Ma Bo-Ra has shown remarkable speed. Initially she was capable of dodging Yu Mi-Ra's strikes, even going as far as to comment on it before retorting with her own counter attacks. Her speed and skill were also enough to overwhelm Han Dae Wi when they fought the first time. National Treasure Tiny Dragon's Nunchuks Ma Bo-Ra is in the possession of Tiny Dragon's Nunchucks, which is a National Treasure. When awakened it took the form of a long spear called Large Dragon Spear with dragon sign running along the handle of the spear. *'Weapon Transformation': This national treasure has the ability to transform into various weapons like a spear and tonfas. The currently seen transformations are Large Dragon Spear and Tonfa Bruce & Lee. Martial Arts Jeet Kune Doo Ma Bo-Ra's main martial arts. Ma Bo-Ra haven't seen to use any named or specific attacks relating to this martial arts. Northern ITF Taekwondo *'Northern Style Front Kick': A powerful front kick that is capable of destroying Han Dae-Wi's Blue Dragon Reverse technique. Trivia *Her Tonfa Bruce & Lee is most likely a reference to legendary Kung-Fu star and actor, Bruce Lee. Image Gallery gthe-god-of-high-school-3589517.jpg|Ma Bo Ra's World #1 gthe-god-of-high-school-3589517 (1).jpg|#2 gthe-god-of-high-school-3589517 (2).jpg|#3 Gthe-god-of-high-school-3589519.jpg|#4 Gthe-god-of-high-school-3589519 (1).jpg|#5 ma bo ra.jpg|Kiss gthe-god-of-high-school-3589529.jpg|Northern Front Kick Flank Strike.jpg|Flank Strike Tiny Nunchucks.jpg|Ma Bo Ra's National Treasure Tonfa.png|Tonfa Bruce & Lee Spear form.png|Large Dragon Spear the-god-of-high-school-4723709.jpg|Ma Bo Ra's Oppa Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:G.O.H Participant Category:Strength Group Category:Human Category:Failed Participant